Lodging House Surprises
by Beaucoups of Blues
Summary: When Oliver becomes a Newsie, he instantly has a friend in Mush. (Finished!)
1. Meet the Newsies!

Lodging House Surprises  
  
Chapter 1 Meet the Newsies  
  
It was a normal chaotic Monday morning for the Manhattan Newsies, already turning into a hot July day. The boys waited in line patiently to get their papes, goofing off cheerfully.  
"I sure will be glad when 'dis heat wave is ovah," Kid Blink said, fanning himself with his cap. His dirty blond hair stuck was sticking to his forehead from the sweat. With his free hand, he wiped off the sweat that was forming under his eye patch.  
His best friend, Mush Myers, nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to forget about the heat. "I hardly feels like woikin when it's like 'dis."  
Blink agreed. "I barely gots enough money ta buy me papes dis mornin, let alone eat latah."  
Racetrack overheard their conversation. "Ya know, fellas.if ya need some money, I could lend ya," he said, shrugging modestly. Racetrack, though a well-known gambler, was secretly very generous with his money. He'd do anything for a buddy.  
Mush put his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Race.I think we'll be ok for taday though, don't you Kid?"  
He nodded. "Thanks for da offa, though."  
Jack Kelly, who had been first in line as usual and already had bought his normal hundred papers, strolled up to them casually. "Heya fellas," he greeted them, looking like the heat didn't bother him. Everyone admired and respected Jack. He was a tough guy. The heat probably didn't even dare to get to him.  
"Hiya Cowboy," Racetrack said. "How's da headlines?"  
Jack shook his head. "Gonna hafta do some real actin today, Race." Not that this would be hard for the Newsies. Ninety-nine percent of their work was acting.  
Mush sighed. "News sure is slow."  
Jack nodded. "Hey, any of you'se know dat fella back dere?" he asked, tilting his head towards the back of the line.  
They peered in that direction and saw a very slender boy, about their age. He was wearing a black cap and appeared to be all bundled up, despite the warm conditions.  
Kid shrugged. "Must be crazy, though! Wearing a heavy jacket like dat?"  
"Yeah, nevah saw him before," Mush agreed. He squinted at the boy. "He looks kinda scrawny, maybe he's sickly or somepin'."  
"I guess I'll go introduce meself," Jack shrugged. He walked to the back of the line. "Hi," he said, sticking his hand out to the newcomer. "Name's Jack Kelly."  
The kid looked at him strangely. "Hi," he took Jack's hand. "I'se, uh, Oliver. Oliver Allegretti."  
"So, ah.ya new round dese parts?" Jack asked.  
Oliver nodded. "Ya wouldn't happen ta know a place I could stay?"  
"As a matta of fact, I live wit a bunch a udda guys in a Newsie lodgin house. It's only bout a block away.once ya get ya papes we could show ya," Jack said, taking on the role of Newsie Mother that was very familiar to him. As the unsaid leader of the Manhattan Newsies, Jack took care of his "wards" and kept an eye on them.  
Oliver nodded with uncertainty. "Alright."  
Soon Kid Blink, Mush, and Racetrack joined them. They all were introduced.  
"So, ya wanna sell with Blink and me taday, Oliver?" Mush offered.  
Oliver looked at them strangely. "Why?"  
"Well we Newsies always sell in groups.dat way if one of us gets in trouble, we gots back up," Mush explained.  
"Oh.ok," Oliver replied, shifting uneasily. Soon he got his papers and he, Mush, and Blink were off to check Oliver into the boarding house. Once that was settled, they all went off selling.  
"Where we goin, fellas?" Oliver asked them.  
Blink shrugged. "Wherever we want ta. We gots the whole city."  
Mush grinned. "Ain't it a fine life, Oliver?"  
  
Jack and Racetrack had gone selling near where their friends, the Jacobs, lived. David and Les Jacobs used to be Newsies, but since their father's injury healed, they had to go back to school. Sarah, however, didn't go to school any more. Sarah was a year younger than David and about six years older than Les. Jack had liked Sarah since the moment he first laid eyes on her. He liked to daydream about her, which was what he was doing as they walked towards the Jacobs's apartment building.  
"So whaddaya think'a this Oliver?" Racetrack asked him.  
Jack got out of his daydream quickly. "Seems nice enough."  
Race nodded. "I think Mush was right though, seems sickly."  
"Why's dat?" Jack asked him.  
"Cuz when I shook da guy's hand, he barely had any grip at all. Seemed kinda weak," Racetrack shrugged.  
Jack nodded. "Yeah, I thought so too. And skinny...and, I dunno, but somethin's the matta wit dat kid."  
"Yeah," Racetrack nodded. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different about Oliver. He didn't feel like thinking about it though. "Hey, ain't dat Sarah ovah dere?" he pointed his stack of papes towards the stoop of an apartment building. Sarah was folding laundry, looking lovely as usual.  
Jack smiled, ready to put on his normal charm. "Yeah.it sure is."  
  
"So, Oliver.where ya from, huh?" Kid asked after selling his last pape.  
"Uh.actually, I'm from all ova da place.but I spent most of my time all ova New York City," Oliver replied. "Me mudda died when I was just a little kid, and I ran away from me fadda a few years ago."  
"Why?" Mush asked. He had finished selling his papes a long time ago, and was now helping Oliver with a few of his.  
Oliver looked up. "He hated me. He used ta get drunk every night and hit me. I hated dat bastard!"  
Kid nodded. "Well you'se safe wit us," he said, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
Oliver smiled. "It's almost 2:00, shouldn't we be eatin soon?" he said, looking at the huge clock on a nearby bank.  
Mush shrugged. "I ain't gots enough money to buy me lunch taday."  
Blink shook his head sadly. "Me eithah."  
Oliver sighed. "I'll pay for it. You'se guys been such a big help ta me taday..."  
"You gots enough money for dat?" Mush asked with surprise.  
He nodded. "I been savin up for me big move back ta Manhattan for a long time."  
"What'd ya do before ya came heah?" Kid asked him.  
"Well, before I was livin in Yonkas, woikin as a newsie dere too," Oliver replied. "But there's a lot less money to be made in Yonkas, and me fadda lived sorta near there. I liked it, but I had ta get out. I didn't wanna spend all me days bein afraid dat I would bump inta him."  
"Oh," Kid said in understanding. "Heya, ain't there a lotta goil Newsies in Yonkas?"  
"Uh.I s'pose so," Oliver replied.  
Mush grinned. "Wish some of dem goil Newsies would come heah."  
Kid nodded. "Dere ain't hardly any goil Newsies in dese parts, at least none dat don't go to school in da mornins. I wondah why?"  
Oliver shrugged. "Maybe dere ain't no places for dem ta live round heah."  
"I guess dat could be it," Kid agreed. "I bet you'll miss em, dough."  
"I s'pose so," Oliver rolled his eyes. 


	2. Wake Up

Author's Note:  
  
Ok, now that I almost get how to post stories, I have to say this. I don't own the Newsies, you would know if I did. This is my first Newsies story, please be kind, it kinda bites the big one! I know I'm not so great at the dialect, if you have any questions or comments about anything please please let me know! Umm, I hope you review a lot, because I like feedback. Thanks so much for reading this!!  
  
B  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Wake Up  
  
It was nearing 7:00 PM. The Newsies were slowly returning to the boarding house, most of them having gone out to sell the evening edition. Kid, Mush, and Oliver came back about an hour early to settle Oliver in. They saved him a top bunk between Mush and Kid.  
  
Most of the Newsies were settling in to go to sleep. Oliver changed into his pajamas in one of the bathrooms and hopped into bed quickly.  
  
Soon Mush got up on his bunk. He looked over and saw Oliver, all bundled up in covers. "Hey, kid -- ya cold or someptin?" he asked.  
  
Oliver opened his eyes, but didn't look at him directly. "A little."  
  
Mush looked at him strangely. The room had to be 80 degrees. Most of the boys weren't even wearing pajamas to bed, it was so warm. Most wore their underwear, like he did, and that was it.  
  
Kid got on his bunk. "Oliver, ya know ya gots ya hat on still?" he said, chuckling. "Uh -- me head gets kinda cold," Oliver replied, not opening his eyes. Kid shot a questioning look to Mush, who shrugged in reply. He'd met stranger kids before. This Oliver was just -- quirky.  
  
The morning seemed to come sooner than usual. Mush yawned, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He looked to his right and saw Itey and Snitch. They had gotten in the latest the night before and consequently had to share a bunk. Beneath Itey and Snitch was Crutchy. Mush looked to his left. The bunk was empty. "Hey, Kid Blink, ya up?" Mush whispered to his friend.  
  
He looked up at him sleepily. "I am now," he responded, obviously annoyed. "Where's da new guy?" Mush asked him, pointing to Oliver's bunk.  
  
Kid shrugged. "I ain't his mudda," he yawned. "An netha are you.what's da matta?"  
  
Mush sighed. "Just wanna make sure nobody's givin him da business.he's a kinda weak little thing, ya know."  
  
"Ah, no one's gonna hoit him. Dey all knows he's been pallin' around wit us," Kid replied.  
  
"And dey knows we'll soak em?" Mush asked, grinning.  
  
Kid nodded. "Besides, he may be small, but he's feisty," he looked up at the clock. "We best be gettin up," he told his friend.  
  
They jumped down from their bunks and walked into the huge bathroom that the boys all shared. It was empty except for one person towards the end of the room. "Heya fellas." It was Oliver. He was already fully dressed and ready to go out and carry the banner.  
  
"What ya doing up so early?" Kid asked him.  
  
"I always get up dis early," Oliver shrugged.  
  
Mush smiled. "You tryin to make us look bad, ain't ya?"  
  
Oliver grinned. "Where should we sell taday?"  
  
Kid splashed some cold water on his face. "I was thinkin maybe, we could head out towards Brooklyn? I gots someptin to talk about wit Spot Conlon."  
  
"What is it, Kid?" Mush asked, trying not to sound too concerned. Mush was a worrier, and Kid Blink often got annoyed by it. Blink knew that it was because Mush was such a compassionate person; he gave him the business about it because he knew it would get him in trouble some day. But Mush couldn't stop being Mush.  
  
Kid sighed. "Why ya always tryin ta get into my business?"  
  
Mush shrugged. "Ya in trouble or someptin?"  
  
"Nah," Kid shook his head. "But Skittery and Boots, dey was sellin ova dere da udda day, and dey told me dey saw Spot flirtin wit my Maybelle."  
  
Mush rolled his eyes. "Maybelle don't even know you'se alive, Kid. What's da difference?"  
  
Kid threw a towel at him. "Hey, she will know. I'se plannin on askin her to go wit me taday."  
  
Oliver looked at them in confusion. "Go where wid you? And who is dis Spot Conlon?"  
  
Kid chucked. "I was gonna ask May ta be me goilfriend. And Spot.he's da leader of da Brooklyn Newsies. One of da most well respected Newsies around. And a goil magnet," he added sadly.  
  
"Yeah," Mush nodded. "You don't wanna get on Spot's bad side. It's ain't healthy. Dose Brooklyn guys.dey'se tough."  
  
"Oh," Oliver replied. "Who'se dis Maybelle, then?"  
  
"Maybelle Roberts, she's only da prettiest goil I ever met in me whole life," Kid sighed, placing his hand over his heart. "She's got dis beautiful rosy skin, and dis gorgeous blond hair."  
  
"And dose big brown eyes," Mush nodded. "She's real pretty, Kid, but you'se only talked once." Kid shot him a threatening look.  
  
"Is she smart?" Oliver asked them.  
  
"Smart.gee, I dunno," Kid shrugged. "It don't matter, she's so pretty she don't hafta know nothin."  
  
Oliver shook his head. "All you'se consoined about is how da goil looks? What about her brains, huh?"  
  
"What about em?" Kid asked.  
  
"Well, goils gots em too!" Oliver exclaimed.  
  
"I know it," Kid replied. "Just ain't as important as dere looks, huh Mush?" he said, elbowing Mush in the ribs playfully.  
  
Mush laughed. "I dunno, I likes a goil wit some brains in her head. Acourse she gots ta be pretty too."  
  
"Acourse," Oliver sighed. 


	3. Bunk Buddies

Chapter 3  
  
Bunk Buddies  
  
Oliver was a great Newsie. He could sell almost as many papes as Jack and had just as much natural talent. The evening edition's biggest headline that night was "Mayor Plans Reconstruction of Bank," but Oliver twisted it into things like "Bank Torn To Shreds: Mayor Blames Angry Mob" and "Lovenest Cause of Bank's Demise: Mayor Plans Visit." He sold his 60 papes before Mush and Kid had sold even half of theirs.  
  
"And another excellent performance by Oliver Allegretti," Mush said when Oliver had sold his last pape that night. Mush was really starting to like Oliver. They seemed to connect very easily.  
  
Oliver grinned. "Thanks, Mushy." Suddenly the sound of a gong reverberated through the streets. Everyone stopped to count the rings. "Boy it's getting late, we better be getting back," Oliver said after the eighth, and final, ring.  
  
When they finally did get back to the lodging house it was near 8:30. They were the last ones to get there. Everyone had claimed a bunk by this time. Kid jumped on a bunk quickly, smirking widely at Mush.  
  
Mush sighed. "Well, looks like you and me'se gonna hafta share a bunk tonight," he said, pointing to the only open bunk. It was a top one right next to the bathroom door.  
  
Oliver's eyes grew. "But.ain't there any uddas?"  
  
Mush shook his head. "Sorry." He plopped into the bed. "You can lay da opposite way from me, but then we'll just hafta smell each udda's feet all night."  
  
Oliver sighed. "Alright," he said, sitting next to Mush. "Kinda small for two people," he wriggled, pulling the covers around himself tightly.  
  
Mush shrugged. "I don't mind, you'se not such a bad kid. And ya smaller then most of em. Usually I'se the smaller one and I get pushed off and fall on me face."  
  
Oliver looked down to the floor, which suddenly seemed much farther away. "Oh boy." 


	4. All That Jazz

Chapter 4  
  
All That Jazz  
  
The next morning Oliver woke up hanging half off of the bunk with Mush's arm wrapped around his waist. He got up quickly and fled to the bathroom.  
  
This woke Mush up. He hazily watched Oliver run to the bathroom. After about fifteen minutes, he wondered what the heck that kid was doing in there. He jumped down quietly and pulled his cut-offs on, putting one suspender on his bare shoulder. He tiptoed past his sleeping friends and peered into the bathroom. Oliver was all the way at the end, looking into a mirror. At least, it sort of looked like Oliver. But this time, Oliver didn't have his cap on. Mush's eyes widened as he watched Oliver brushing shoulder length, wavy brown hair. Mush couldn't move. Oliver held the brush in front of his mouth and started singing into it quietly as though it were a microphone. He shimmied as he looked into the mirror, amusement evident on his face.  
  
"Come on babe Why don't we paint the town?  
  
And all that jazz  
  
I'm gonna rouge my knees  
  
And roll my stockings down,  
  
And all that jazz"  
  
"Oliver --" Mush whispered, feeling faint.  
  
Oliver shrieked, not realizing that Mush had been standing there. "Jesus!" Oliver's voice was -- high, and distinctly female.  
  
"Oliver, you'se -- you'se a goil!" Mush exclaimed. He nearly wet his pants.  
Oliver touched her hair. "Uh -- yeah, I am," she said, composing herself. "You -- ya won't tell anyone will ya?"  
  
He walked towards her slowly, as though she was a ghost. "Why in the world would I not tell anyone!?"  
  
"Cuz I can't get kicked outa here, I ain't got no place else to go!" she exclaimed.  
Mush was in a daze. "You'se a goil, a goil shouldn't be sleepin in a newsboy lodgin house!"  
  
"Where ya want me ta go then?!" she asked him. "Dere ain't no news goils lodgin house round here, and apartments is too expensive! I'll be out on da streets!" she hissed at him quietly.  
  
"Oh," Mush replied. "Dere must be some place --" he said, just realizing that he had slept with a girl in his bed the night before. He started to blush.  
  
She shook her head. He now noticed how pretty she really was. She was pretty as a boy, and she was gorgeous as a girl. She had wavy brown hair that fell just to her shoulders, fair skin, and big blue eyes. She was very thin, but now that she wasn't all bundled up he could see that she did have a chest -- in the female sense. Mush tried not to stare, but he had never seen a girl in pajamas in the bathroom before.  
  
He suddenly realized that he had been lied to. And no one ever lied to Mush -- ever. "So -- so all dat stuff you told us was a lie, wasn't it?" he said, getting upset.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed. She gasped and looked into the bedroom quickly to make sure that she hadn't awakened anyone. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into one of the small lavatories and closed the rickety wooden door behind her quickly. Now she looked at him directly. He looked down, embarrassed at their close proximity. "The only thing I ever lied about was me name. Me real name is Olivia."  
  
Mush sighed, taking it all in. "Olivia," his tongue rolled over the name easily.  
  
"Yeah Olivia, what's it to ya?" she asked defensively.  
  
"Nuttin, it's just -- that was me baby sista's name -- cept we used ta call her Olive," he said wistfully. A somber look washed over his face.  
  
Her eyes softened. "What happened to her?" she asked him gently.  
  
He sighed. "She got pneumonia when she was six and died pretty soon afta. That's when I ran away from the orphanage. She was the only reason I was stayin for."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "Ya know, me mudda used to call me Olive. I was real little but I remember it clear as if it was yesterday."  
  
Mush smiled half-heartedly. "So, uh -- what am I supposed to do, not tell anyone at all 'boutcha?" She could tell that he was trying to push his sister out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah," she shrugged. "I'll try and find some udder place to live, but until then, I hafta stay here and I can't risk anyone else knowin and tattlin."  
  
Mush nodded slowly. "Ok," he said. "Uh -- I'm sorry about last night --" he apologized, realizing that he'd had his arms around a girl all night.  
  
She waved it off. "If you woulda let go of me, I woulda fallen off."  
  
He chuckled. "If you eva got to share a bunk, you can bunk wid me," he said shyly.  
  
"Thanks, Mush," she smiled. And she meant it. At least bunking with Mush would mean she wouldn't have to worry about any male hands touching her in places she didn't want to be touched. She trusted Mush with all her heart.  
  
He smiled back. "No problem, Olive." 


	5. The Plan

Author's note: I meant to mention this at the end of the last chapter, but it slipped my mind. All That Jazz didn't come from this time period, but I couldn't find any songs from then that people knew and that conveyed a feeling of "Man, I feel like a woman!" Ha if that makes any sense. So that's the story behind it.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Plan  
  
The day went on as usual, and no one suspected a thing about Olivia (or as Mush called her in private, Olive). She was an excellent actor, which could be seen in both her performance selling papers and her performance as Oliver. She was truly a natural. Not surprisingly, Olivia confided in Mush that her dream was to be an actress and singer on the Broadway stage. He agreed that it would be a good occupation for her; she was born to perform, he said.  
  
The next few days went the same way. No one suspected a thing, and more often than not Olivia and Mush shared a bunk. Maybe this whole living situation would actually work out! Mush certainly didn't mind having a girl around for a change.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was a slow day for news, so there was no evening edition this day. After the papers were all sold, Olivia asked Mush, privately, to come to Tibby's with her. She told him that she had to talk to him about something. He agreed when she told him that she was paying.  
  
They got a booth and Oliver let his guard down and became Olivia again, who Mush liked a lot better. After they had ordered (they were going to split a roast beef sandwich; money was a little tight), Mush asked her, "What did you wanna talk about?"  
  
She paused for a minute. "This Spot Conlon -- what's his story?" she asked quietly.  
  
He squinted at her. "He's the leader of da Brooklyn Newsies.there's not much else to say about him. Why?"  
Olivia sighed. "I really like him."  
  
"Oh?" he asked, glancing up at her from his Coke.  
  
She nodded sadly. "It's too bad --" she started, but never finished.  
  
"What's too bad?" he asked her. He knew she was putting on her puppy dog act already.  
  
She shrugged. "That I hafta pretend to be a boy. I think he'd like me too."  
  
"Oh," he said, tracing patterns in the condensation on his glass. So she liked him that way. "Too bad about that."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You don't think there's any way?"  
  
Mush shrugged. "Ya said it yourself."  
  
"Well, I mean, if I had someone to help me out --" she said, grinning. "Ya know, ta back me up an covah for me."  
  
He looked at her warily. "You want me to covah for you?" he asked.  
  
"You said it yaself, Newsies back each udda up," she replied, shrugging.  
  
"Well, yeah but --" Mush protested.  
  
"All I needs ya to do is introduce me to him as Olivia, sometime when I don't gots to be Oliver," she said.  
  
"And what reason would I have to do that?" he asked her.  
  
"Because, I could be -- ya dear friend from ya childhood," she exclaimed, a mischievous grin on her face. "I just came to town to live, yeah, that's it! He said he's goin to Medda's on Saturday didn't he? Couldn't we go?"  
  
Mush sighed. "Won't he recognize ya?" he asked.  
  
She thought about it for a moment. "I don't think so -- I looks a lot different wit a dress on and some make up. And he only saw me as Oliver a twice, and we only talked a little tiny bit once."  
  
He shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
"Are ya ok wid this?" she asked, seeing the look of concern on his face.  
  
"Uh, yeah -- I just don't wanna getcha caught, Olive," he replied. This was a risky thing to do for someone who could get kicked out on her arse, wasn't it?  
  
"Hey, don't worry bout that. I'm the best actress on da Newsie circuit!" she said, smiling proudly.  
  
He forced a smile back at her. 


	6. Spot

__

Chapter 6

Spot

That Saturday at 7:00, after Mush and Olivia had finished selling their papes, they went out to Tibby's. 'Oliver' brought along a dress in her canvas newspaper bag along with some lip rouge. Mush had a soda while she changed in the bathroom and brushed her hair out. When she came back, Mush realized that she was right, she did look different in a dress. She looked beautiful.

"How does I look?" she asked, spinning around in front of him. 

He looked her up and down. "Really nice," he said, trying to hide his amusement at seeing his best female friend in real girl clothes for the first time. 

She grinned. "Think Spot'll like it?" she asked hopefully. 

"How couldn't he?" Mush replied, half-smiling.

****

Olivia was right, Spot was there with a few of his buddies at Medda's that night. They walked over and sat next to him. "Hey Spot," Mush said, greeting his friend. 

"Heya Mushy," Spot said. They each spit in their hands and shook.

Olivia cleared her throat impatiently. "Uh, Spot -- dis here's me dear friend from me childhood, Olivia," Mush said, pulling her forward by the arm.

Spot looked her over. "It's a pleasure ta meet ya, Olivia," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it above the knuckle. Mush rolled his eyes and sat down, trying to concentrate on the lovely voice of Medda Larkson. It would be a long night.

****

"He likes me, Mush!" Olivia exclaimed as they walked back to Tibby's. "He really does. He wants to see me again tomorrah."

"Good," Mush replied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She sighed happily. "Did ya see him kiss me on the cheek before we left? Didja?"

"Yeah, I saw it," he told her.

"Hey, whatsa matta wid ya?" she asked him. 

He looked down. "Just tired, is all. Been up since da crack of dawn, ya know."

When they got into Tibby's, Olivia changed back into her Oliver costume again. They decided to sit down and have something to eat while they were there.

Soon after they had finished their snack, Jack, Blink, and Racetrack came in. "Heya, fellas, dere's Mush and Oliver," Racetrack said, pointing in their direction.

They joined them at the table. "Where you two been?" Jack asked them. He pulled a chair out and sat on it backwards.

"Medda's," Mush replied.

"Ah, dat lady sings like an angel, don't she Oliver?" Jack said with a smile.

Oliver nodded. "She was good."

"Good? She's amazin!" Kid said with a sigh. "And beautiful."

Racetrack dug into his pocket and yielded a tattered pack of card. "How bout a little poker, fellas?"

Oliver yawned. "Actually, I'm kinda tired, I think I'll get back and get me some shut eye." She wasn't about to let them know that she'd never played poker before in her life. 

Mush followed as she got up. "Me too," he murmured. He waved to his friends half-heartedly.

Once they had exited the building, Jack looked at Kid and Race with concern. "What's wrong wit dat kid lately?"

"Oliver?" Kid asked him.

"No, Mush," Jack replied. "He hasn't seemed hisself."

"Yeah, he's been spendin a lotta time wit dat Oliver," Race agreed.

Jack nodded. "Dey been bunkin togetha quite a bit too."

Kid furrowed his brows. "You'se don't think --"

They all paused for a moment. "_Nah_ --" they said in unison, shrugging it off. 

****

Olivia stopped Mush before they got to the lodging house. "Mush," she started, putting his hand in hers, "I want to thank ya for helpin me. If only one person can know me secret, I'm glad it's you, cuz you'se the best friend I could ask for." 

He smiled. "It's alright."

She put her arms around him and gave him a hug. "If it wasn't for you, Spot wouldn't know I'se alive."

He hugged her tightly. "Never thought of it that way --" he whispered.

****

__

Author's Note: I'd just like to say, this story is immensely fun to write (as all stories are). I'd also like to say, I have an inferiority complex, and any and all reviews are appreciated haha. But really, if there are any silent readers out there, I'd love to hear what you have to say, even if it is negative. After all, how can we grow as writers without knowing what we could do better? Thanks for reading this! And thanks so much to my reviewer!


	7. Whatsa Matta?

__

Chapter 7

Whatsa Matta?

The next day, Mush was very detached. He avoided talking to Olivia and the rest of his friends. Kid approached him about it while they were selling papers in Central Park.

"Hey Mushy…is dere anything you wanna talk about?" he asked when Oliver was out of earshot.

Mush looked down at his papes. "No, why?"

Kid shrugged. "You been kinda distant and not yaself lately. Whatsa matta? Ya sick or somethin?"

"I'm fine…really," he replied, shaking his head. 

"Listen, Mush, I ain't gonna let up till ya tell me what's goin on," Kid said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"No, you listen to _me_," Mush said, pushing Kid's hand away angrily. "You'se always meddlin in me business. Why can't you fellas leave me alone once in a while, huh?"

Kid was taken aback. "I'm just consoined aboutcha, kid. We all are. Ya ain't been yaself and we wanna know why."

Mush sighed and stepped back a few steps. "Maybe I'se in love wid someone I can't be in love wid," he muttered, throwing the few papers he had left on the ground as he trudged away.

*****

"And den he says, '_Maybe I'se in love wid someone I can't be in love wid_!'," Kid Blink told Jack and Racetrack. They were discussing the problem with Mush over dinner at Tibby's. "Can ya'se believe dat?!" he exclaimed.

Jack sighed in exasperation. "Who's he in love wit?"

"Maybe he ain't in love at all, maybe he just said dat ta throw us," Race shrugged. 

"No," Jack shook his head. "Mush don't lie. At least he neva has."

Racetrack tried to make sense of it, his mind always looking for a solution even when he wasn't playing cards. "He been seein any goils lately?" he asked Kid. 

"None dat I know of," he replied. "You could ask dat Oliver, he been spendin more time wit him den me." Kid sounded almost jealous. "He barely says two woids to me, but he'll be chattin away wid dat Oliver. It makes me wondah…"

Jack looked at his friends questioningly. "You don't think…" he started to ask, his voice low.

Racetrack shook his head firmly. "_Nah_…"


	8. Forget Dat Goil

__

Chapter 8

Forget Dat Goil

Olivia had just gotten back from her date with Spot and had just changed back into her boy clothes. As she was leaving the restaurant, she saw Mush and Jack walk in. 

Mush saw her first, but didn't say anything. "Heya, Oliver!" Jack exclaimed. "Whatcha doin heah?" 

Olivia as Oliver grinned. "Nuttin, Jack…Mush! Can I talk to ya for a minute?" she asked, or more told him.

He sighed and nodded. They walked outside and stood next to the big oak tree that grew outside of Tibby's. Olivia looked excited.

"Guess what?!" she exclaimed. "I just got back from me date wit Spot. He wants me to be his steady goil! Ain't that great, Mushy?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. 

She looked at him dejectedly. "Why ain't ya happy for me, huh? Don't you spoil me good mood!"

He shook his head. "I'm happy for ya Olive. I'm real happy for ya." He gave her the biggest grin that he could muster.

She smiled back at him. "Good, cuz witout you, I would still be admirin Spotty from afar. Thanks Mush. Thanks so much." She put her arms around him and gave him a light peck on the lips. 

He smiled and watched her walk in the direction of the boarding house. "No problem," he whispered sadly.

Jack's eyes became wide as saucers. He had been watching them out the window, just to make sure that everything was ok. _Alright, so he was spying._ It didn't matter, what he saw was what he saw. 

When Mush came back in, Jack was waiting for him next to the door. "Come on kid, we gots ta talk," he said, pulling Mush by the arm to the alley between Tibby's and the next building over. 

"What's this all about, Jack?" Mush asked. He was starting to hurt his arm.

"Listen kid, I knows what's wrong wid you," Jack said, finally letting go of him.

Mush squinted at him. "Whatcha talkin about?"

"Why you been so weird lately. You'se in love wid someone you shouldn't be in love wid," Jack said, trying to tiptoe around labeling Mush a…Jack couldn't even bring himself to think it.

Mush looked down. "I don't know what you'se talkin about."

Jack put a hand on his shoulder protectively. "I know about Oliver. I saw dat kiss just a few minutes ago wid me own eyes."

Mush looked up into his eyes. "You been spyin on us?"

Jack shrugged. "It was an accident. But I knew about it before all dat, Mush."

"Really?" he asked him incredulously. 

"Yeah, and you've two have been carryin dis lousy secret around for too long," Jack replied sternly.

Mush looked anxious. "How did you find out?" he asked.

"It's kinda obvious," Jack shrugged uncomfortably.

Mush was dumbfounded. He thought that Olivia had been very discreet, never once did she let her voice go too high around the other guys. Maybe it was the hair…someone could have caught a glimpse of a few longer strands some time. Mush's mind raced. "You won't tell nobody about Olive, will ya?" he asked, afraid that she would be kicked out onto the streets.

"Olive?" Jack asked incredulously. _Great_, he thought to himself, _they've made pet names for each other_. "Well, no. I won't. But I think you'se shouldn't hang around togetha anymore. Just for ya own protection, Mushy."

Mush looked sad. "Cuz Olive an Spot loves each udda, huh? You'se got it all figured out, dontcha Jack?" he shook his head sadly.

Jack's eyes widened. So Spot swung that way too?! Jack didn't want to hear any more. Ignorance, as they say, is bliss. Mush was the last fella he would have thought would go for another fella. If _he_ did…who else would?

"Jack?" Mush asked, snapping Jack out of his daze. 

"Yeah, yeah Mush…you gots ta get ova uh… '_Olive'_. For everyone's sake," he told him sensibly. "Because if you don't…well, the whole Newsie way of life'll be ruined." 

Mush looked at him with wide eyes. "_How_?" 

"Well, if dis gets out, one Newsie won't trust anudda…it'll all be a big mess," Jack shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm sure you're not da foist Newsie dis has happened to…but for da love'a god, please don't carry on dis love affair. It's unnatural." 

"_Love affair_…what love affair?" Mush questioned. Had Jack just gone bananas? Olive liked Spot, not him.

Jack sighed, putting his arm around his friend sympathetically. "Dat's it, you just forget you ever even _saw_ dat _Oliver_."

* * * * * 
    
Author's Note: I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. If it is, just tell me and I'll revise it. 


	9. The Crap Hits The Fan Or Does It?

__

Chapter 9

The Crap Hits The Fan (Or Does It?)

"Heya, Mushy, where should we sells our papes today?" Olive asked Mush when he had bought his papers. 

Mush looked down. "Actually, I think I'll sell by meself today. Hope ya don't mind." He started to walk away.

"Hey…somethin da matta?" she said, tugging at the sleeve of his arm. 

He turned around quickly and their eyes met for a second. She saw something in his eyes that she'd never seen before. Usually his eyes were smiling at her, not lately though. But today they looked sad and…something, something that she couldn't put her finger on. She just knew it wasn't normal, not for the ever-optimistic Mush. "I'm fine" Mush told her quietly. 

Olivia wondered what was wrong. She didn't want to press the case though…she had papes to sell, after all. She walked off to find Kid Blink or Racetrack, hoping that one of them would let her tag along for the day.

*****

Olivia couldn't get that look that Mush had in his eyes out of her head all day. All she wanted was to talk to him, to find out what was the matter. They were supposed to be best friends, after all; if he couldn't talk to her, who could he talk to?

That night, Olivia asked Mush if he wanted to share a bunk. "No," he replied. "You'se got a steady now, afta all."

She looked at him strangely. "It don't matta…he won't know, or mind eithah."

Mush looked at her with that same look in his eyes. "He would mind…I know I would."

*****

It continued like this for over two weeks. Olivia couldn't stand not being able to talk to Mush. He was, after all, the only person who knew all about her…the only person she could really be herself in front of. She loved Spot, and he treated her well, but he couldn't know that when she went home at night she slept in a roomful of newsboys. And it wasn't just that Mush was the only one who knew about her secret…she also just liked talking to him, liked being around him and having a laugh with him. She didn't realize how much she would miss his company until it was gone.

Mush missed her company just as much if not more. If he wasn't himself before, now he was downright depressed. Everyone was concerned about him, and he was sick of it. He put on a brave face and made everyone believe, as all good Newsies should be able to, that he was ok. But he wasn't. He had feelings for Olivia, and he couldn't deny them. So in lieu of denying them, he repressed them. Why did he have to introduce her to Spot anyway? He asked himself this question over and over, but he knew the answer. It was because she asked him to. Not only was it against his nature to say no to anything, but also, it was Olivia…how could he say no to Olivia?

*****

It was a Saturday night and Olivia had been invited by Spot to come to the pier for a party. All of the Brooklyn Newsies would be there. There would be singing and dancing as always, and plenty of drinking. Brooklyn Newsies, as with all Brooklyn youths, were very…mature for their age. Booze was no big deal, even to some extent, to the youngest of Newsies. Olivia wasn't too keen on the drinking part; she wasn't thrilled when anyone got drunk, actually. Her father's drinking left in her a deep revulsion of booze. However, she usually had fun at these Brooklyn parties, so she went, against her better judgement.

This party was bigger and louder than any she'd been to before. Half of the boys seemed to be drunk when she arrived, including Spot. She could taste the beer on his lips when he kissed her in greeting.

Olivia tired of the party soon. All it had been all night was getting hit on by most of the Newsies and Spot getting mad, but amused by it. She sensed that it would be turning into another drunken brawl soon, so she decided to leave before that happened.

She searched for Spot to tell him that she was going to leave. She couldn't find him anywhere so she asked Rattler, one of the few Brooklyn Newsies besides Spot that she did know, where he was. He told her he saw Spot going into the "Shack," which was a small two-room structure in the area that the dock met the boardwalk. It had a small bathroom and a room with a couch and a beat up old radio. The Brooklyn boys frequently took girls into that little communal room on "dates." Olivia had only been there once. "Spot?" she asked, opening the door slowly. There he was, on the couch with Maybelle Roberts. Both were in various states of undress and were obviously not expecting to see Olivia. 

"Olivia?!" he said incredulously. "It's, uh…it ain't what it looks like!" he exclaimed.

Olivia gasped. "Spot?! How…how could you?"

"Let me explain," he said, getting up, or rather, stumbling up. 

She took a step back. "You don't…don't talk to me. Don't you eva talk to me again!" she yelled, running through the door and slamming it shut behind her. 

*****

Author's Note: I swear, I love Spotty! I hope no one is offended that I made him be a jerk but…well he was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing! Oh boy, when the writer finds herself defending her characters, you know something's the matter…

Anyhow, thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it!


	10. Love is a Battlefield!

Author's Note: Ok, this chapter is incredibly dramatic. I don't know what I was on while writing it, but I think it kinda sucks more than the others. Tell me if you think I should make the rest of the chapters this dramatic, though. Thanks!

****

__

Chapter 10

Love is a Battlefield (No, Seriously)

Mush, Jack, Blink, and Racetrack had been planning on going to the Brooklyn party. Mush suddenly decided against it. It took about an hour to convince him to go. Consequently they were about an hour late. 

"Deah me, everbody's drunk already," Race commented as they walked towards the party. Mush sighed. He didn't want to see Spot all over Olivia, especially if one or both of them were drunk.

Racetrack, Blink, and Jack mingled amongst the Brooklyners effortlessly, but Mush stayed off to the side. After a few minutes, he saw what looked like Olivia running out of the Shack crying. He gasped, realizing that quite a few girls had been attacked in there by some Brooklyn thugs. He ran after her. 

Mush saw her sit down underneath the next pier over. He walked under it and sat next to her. She immediately put her head on his shoulder as she cried. He put his arms around her protectively. "What happened?" he asked her gently, stroking her hair. 

She sniffled, trying to stifle her crying. "I walked in on Spot an Maybelle…" she started. "They…uh, weren't expectin to see me."

"Aw, Olive," he replied sympathetically. "I'm real sorry." And he genuinely was. He never wanted to see her crying like that.

She sat up and wiped her face. "Don't be. I'm fine. Really," she said with a shrug.

"Don't ya wanna talk about it or someptin?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. I nevah wanna hear the name Spot Conlon evah again." 

"But I know that you really loved him…" Mush started.

"Love!" she exclaimed. "I'm through wit love. I loved me mudda, I even loved me fadda for a while. What did all that get me? I loved Spot, what did _that_ get me? Love's a bunch'a horse hockey! You of all people should know that, since you're sister died…" she stopped herself. Mush looked down sadly. His sister's death was a very sensitive subject to him. Just thinking about her made him want to cry. "Mush, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it just slipped out. Loving people is right for you though, Mush. It maybe just ain't right for me." She got up and started to walk away. 

Mush followed. "Love ain't a bunch'a horse hockey!" he said, grabbing her hand. "Just cuz ya been hoit when you loved people before don't mean you can't love eva again." 

She pulled her hand away. "Maybe I don't _want_ ta love no one eva again."

He grabbed her hand again, this time tighter. "Why you always gotta put on that tough goil act, huh?" he asked her. "You may be the best actress around, but I can see right through ya. Ya wanna talk to me about this, I knows ya do."

"What are you talkin about?" she asked indignantly, pulling her sweater tighter around her. 

"You!" he sighed. He paused for a moment, trying to put his thoughts into words. "Remember when ya told me that ya loved bein in love?"

She shrugged. "I was a whole lot less informed at the time. Now I realize that it was a stupid remark."

"No, it wasn't!" he shook his head. "You wanna be in love, I know ya do. I can see it in ya eyes." 

She scowled at him, trying to think of something to say. She knew he was right, she just had to think of something to convince him that he was wrong. 

Unfortunately, that opportunity passed. "Hey, Mush…leave me goilfriend alone!" they heard someone call after them. They turned around to see Spot running towards them. He swayed back and forth precariously.

Mush grabbed him by the arms before Spot could hit him in a state of drunken rage. "Spot…what'sa matta wit you?"

Olivia grabbed Mush's arm. "He's drunk, be careful!" she whispered. 

Mush rolled his eyes. "Great," he muttered. Spot kicked Mush in the shin. "Ow! dammit, Olive, call ya boyfriend offa me!" he said, wincing in pain.

"He ain't _my_ boyfriend any more than he's yours!" Olivia exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Spot, stop it, now! Mush ain't done nothin wrong!"

"Dat's what ya tell me. But what's da truth?" he spat out angrily, fighting to break free from Mush's grip. 

She sighed. She walked up to him, looking him over quickly, and punched him hard in the stomach, then stomped on his foot. "That's the truth. I swear by the Bible, I don't eva wanna see ya again." She grabbed Mush's arm and started to run. "Come on!" she exclaimed.

Mush looked down at his fallen former comrade, crippled over in pain. He looked back at Olivia with surprise. She was stronger than she looked, apparently. The pair ran all the way back to Tibby's. They grabbed a booth quickly and both ordered sodas, which were about all that they could afford.

"Well placed punch ya gots there," Mush said with a grin. 

She smiled, slapping him lightly on the arm. "Me fadda taught me that, and nuttin else."

He laughed. "He sure taught ya well." Suddenly his tone changed. "Ya still love Spot, Olive?" he asked, looking down.

Olivia shrugged. "I dunno. Did I eva really love him?"

"You should know," Mush shrugged.

"Well I don't," she said. "I don't seem to know anythin anymore. I mean I thought I did love him. I really did…but now, I'se not so sure."

"Whata ya mean?" he questioned.

She sighed. "Well…I think I wanted him to love _me_ so much, I forgotta love _him_."

He chuckled. "That don't make no sense!"

"Sure it does. I wanted to be the goilfriend of the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies. I thought I loved him but I really just loved the title I guess." She suddenly looked very discouraged. "I'm real disappointed in meself for bein such a dope, such a…phony."

Mush shook his head. "You ain't a dope or a phony. You gots a good head on ya shouldas and you're a nice goil. Any guy would be lucky to have ya."

"Ya really think so, Mush?" she asked him.

He nodded. "I know so."

"Thanks," she smiled demurely. She paused for a moment. "You know, I'se really sick'a keeping up this…this charade."

He nodded. "Me too. But how else can ya stay here?"

She shrugged. "I'se thinkin about movin again. Maybe go to Joisey. Or Philly."

"Move?!" he asked with surprise. "Why wouldja move?"

Olivia sighed sadly. "I don't belong no place, ya know? I'se a born wanderer, I guess ya could say. I ain't got nothin to stay for, do I?" she stated more than asked.

He looked down. "You could stay for _me_," he said softly.

She looked at him and a smirk crossed her lips. Before she could say anything, however, Jack, Racetrack, and Kid Blink walked in and saw them. 

"Heya Mushy, who'se ya friend heah?" Kid Blink asked, obviously not recognizing Olivia.

Mush looked at Olivia and she nodded. "Fellas, this here is me friend Olivia Allegretti."

Kid smiled widely, laying the charisma on thickly. "Nice ta meetcha, Olivia Alle…" he stopped. "_Allegretti_?" he asked, looking at her wide-eyed. 

She smiled, reaching into the bag next to her. She pulled out a black newsboy cap and put it on her head. "Heya fellas," she said, grinning.

Racetrack nearly passed out from surprise. 

"So…you been a goil all dis time?!" Jack asked her incredulously. 

She laughed. "Yep, all this time!"

"And Mush knew all dis time?" he asked.

"Most of it," she nodded.

Jack smacked his head. "So Mush been in love wid a goil not a guy!" Jack said, a look of pure relief crossing his face. Racetrack smacked him across the chest in a congratulatory manner. 

Mush started to blush. Olivia peered across the table at him. "In love?" she asked Jack.

Mush shot Jack a threatening look. "Well, eh…not in love, just likes a lot," Jack corrected. He waggled his eyebrows at Blink and Racetrack, who were suppressing giggles. 

"Oh," she said, not sounding fully convinced. Mush sighed at Jack's…Jackness.

"So, uh…why'd ya pretend ta be a fella for so long?" Racetrack asked her.

"I needed a cheap place to live, and most newsboy lodgin houses don't take goils in wit open arms," she told them.

"So you gonna keep pretendin ta be a boy den?" Racetrack asked her.

She shook her head slowly. "I'se sick of pretendin."

"Den where will ya go?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Joisy, maybe Philly?"

"Joisy or Philly?" Race asked. "Ya can't leave! I wanna get ta know ya as a goil foist!"

"Hey, Jacky…don't Kloppman have an extra room in da basement?" Kid asked.

Jack thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think he does…he put a bed down dere when his nieces came for a visit, I think."

Racetrack looked at them strangely. "I neva hoid'a no extry room…"

Kid ignored him. "Maybe we could put her up in dere," he suggested.

"Really?!" Olivia asked with surprise. "Do ya think he'd let me stay?"

"I don't see why not," Jack shrugged.

"Where was I when his nieces stayed ovah?" Racetrack's question went unheard.

"That'd solve the problem," Mush said. "Let's not tell Kloppman it's the same person, though…he might get mad knowing he been fooled." Jack and Blink nodded in agreement. Kloppman wouldn't be too keen that he had let a girl stay with the newsboys all this time.

****

Author's Follow Up Note: See, told ya it sucked. I must have low self esteem.


	11. Changes

__

Chapter 11

Ch-Ch-Changes

Kloppman agreed to let Olivia stay in the small part of the basement that was sectioned off into a bedroom for about the same amount as the Newsies paid. The room was small and drab, but it was her own. It had one narrow window right below the ceiling and one small bed, with a wooden crate as a nightstand next to it. At the end of the bed she kept the old spare trunk that Jack had so generously given her to store clothes in. The rules were that the boys couldn't have a girl in the lodging house after 9:00 PM, so Olivia had to be down in her room by that time as well. She was to use the Newsie's bathroom, but not at the same time as they were in there. This was just fine with her; she had a large basin of water in her room that she could wash her face and brush her teeth with in the mornings, and she could take a bath any time she wanted in the Newsie bathroom, as long as they weren't there. 

This living arrangement worked well. Olivia continued to sell papes with Mush and Kid, and now the tension between her and Mush was gone. As an added bonus, selling papes as a girl seemed to be more profitable, as she was the only girl Newsie in most of Manhattan. Her feminine wiles came in handy when selling to men, both young and old.

*****

"Hey, Mushy-boy, I heah tomorrah's Olivia's boithday," Jack approached Mush before bed one night.

Mush nodded and offered him a seat next to him on the bunk. "She'll be seventeen."

"I was thinkin, maybe we should have a little get tagetha for her. Ya know, a little party," Jack said. "Whatdaya think'a dat?"

"Sounds great," Mush said. "Where can it be?"

Jack shrugged. "Well, if I'da known before, I coulda got Medda's place for us. But I think we could go ta Tibby's or have it heah on such short notice."

Mush nodded. "Tibby's would be good. You think they can make a cake?"

"Sure dey can," Jack replied. He paused for a moment, looking as though he was deep in thought. "Ya think I should invite Spot?" he asked. A mischievous grin crept upon his lips. 

Mush chuckled. "Only if ya wants to see what a war looks like."

Jack laughed. "Yeah I heah ol' Spot is goin wid Maybelle now. Blink must not be too happy bout dat."

"Yeah," Mush nodded. "I hates Spot for what he did to Olivia. I really do," he said quietly.

"Me too." Jack agreed. "Spot's a good guy, but he got no common sense when it comes to da opposite sex," he shrugged. There were a few minutes of silence until Jack got up the courage to ask Mush what he really wanted to. "So, uh, Mush…do you still like Olivia?"

Mush shrugged. "Acourse I like her…"

"No no, I mean…remember how ya told me ya loved her?" Jack asked him. "Do ya still?"

Mush sighed. "I've tried to forget about it."

Jack shook his head. "So dat's a yes."

"You could take it that way…" Mush shrugged.

Jack nodded. "Why don'tcha do anything about it? I mean it's been ovah two months since she and Spot broke up."

"I dunno, Jack. I just feel like she couldn't nevah like me _that_ way," Mush replied, wringing his hands. He knew that Olivia wanted someone that could give her life drama. Mush just wasn't that guy, and never could be. He wondered if she could accept him just as he was.

"Well ya nevah know until ya ask," Jack told him. "I just don't want ta see ya lose ya chance wid her. Cuz, she's a beautiful, and smart goil, any guy would love ta go wid her." Jack patted Mush on the leg before he got up and started to walk away. 

"Jack," Mush called after him. Jack turned around. "I…I don't wanna lose me chance either," he said quietly. 

"Does dat mean ya wants me help?" Jack asked him.

"Well…how could ya help me?" Mush questioned.

Jack grinned. "Well, heah's da plan, Mushy boy…"


	12. Kid Blink

__

Chapter 12

Kid Blink

Olivia was rather distressed. It was almost 1:00 and the only person that had wished her a happy birthday was Mr. Kloppman. She was 17 years old today, shouldn't someone care? Mush had barely said a word to her all day, let alone "happy birthday." Could he really have forgotten? 

"Shock and Scandal! Nude Corpse found on Ellis Island!" she cried out, selling her last five papers. She counted up her money. Ninety-five cents, from just the morning edition! That was a 60-cent profit! Maybe she'd treat herself to a nice birthday meal later. "Mush!" she called. She looked around and found Blink instead. 

"Mush went back to da boardin house," Blink told her, a worried look in his eye. 

"Why?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

He shrugged. "He wasn't feelin good…looked pretty bad too. Said he had a stomach ache, I felt his forehead an he was hotter den an iron."

"Why didn'tcha tell me?!" she exclaimed, slapping him on the back of his head. "He needs someone wit 'im!"

"Kloppman's dere!" Kid replied indignantly.

She sighed with exasperation. "He needs _me_!"

"Why _you_?" he asked suspiciously.

She looked down and smoothed out a wrinkle on her skirt. "Jus…because."

He grinned. "You likes Mush a lot don'tcha?"

"Everyone likes Mushy…" she shrugged.

"No no, I mean…ya likes him da way you used ta like Spot when ya were his goil," Kid replied. 

She blushed slightly. "You'se full of it, Kid," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"No I ain't, an you knows it!" he replied. 

"I don't love Mush _that_ way," she said.

"Den why do you'se always spend so much time tagetha?" he asked her. "An hows come I always see you twos lookin at each udda, den lookin down when da udda one looks up? Sick'a it, I am!"

She grabbed his arm. "He does that?"

"Acourse he does," he said matter-of-factly. 

"He likes me?!" Olivia asked eagerly. He nodded. "He likes me!" she exclaimed excitedly, then caught herself and blushed.

Kid smiled from ear to ear. 

*****

Author's Note: Ok, very short chapter, I must admit. Thanks for the nice reviews for chapter 10, it made me feel a lot better about it! The story will be wrapping up soon, just so ya know! I'd say there's about two or three chapters left. Thanks for reading!


	13. Happy Boithday

__

Chapter 13

Happy Boithday

Olivia ran all the way to the boarding house. She flew up the stairs and searched the bunkroom, but there was no sign of Mush. _Oh no!_ she thought to herself, _they may have taken him to the hospital! _She ran downstairs and tore through the living room and kitchen. Where could he be?

"Olive?" she heard someone call her. 

She sighed with relief. "Mush? Where are ya?"

"Down here," he replied. 

"You're in my room?" she questioned, wondering what was going on. She ran down the rickety steps that led to the dingy basement. This was no place to keep a sick young man! Her room was right at the bottom of the stairs. Mush was sitting on her bed. "Are ya ok?" she asked with concern.

He grinned, happy that his scheme had been pulled off. "Yeah."

She looked at him strangely. "But Kid said…"

He stood up. "Have ya looked around?"

She realized that she hadn't. She glanced around the room quickly, her eyes widening. "What…" The room was painted in a light yellow shade (unlike the former grimy white walls), there was a large mirror mounted on the wall just like she had wanted, there were new white curtains on the window, and the floor had a soft beige colored carpet on it. There was a vase with daisies in it on her nightstand. She smiled and threw her arms around him happily. "Did you do all this?!" 

"Jack helped me wit the paintin," he replied modestly. 

She smiled. "I love it. It's…it's poifect, Mush!" 

"Happy Boithday," he said quietly, hugging her tightly. 

"Thanks," she smiled into his shoulder. Olivia suddenly became very aware of their closeness and pulled back awkwardly. "So, ya not sick then? Kid lied to me?" she asked uncomfortably.

"I told him to," he told her. "Ya ain't mad at me, are ya?"

She looked into his eyes. "Couldn't be mad at you, Mush."

"Good," he said with one of his trademark smiles. "Hey, these here are from Spot," he said, pointing towards the daisies on her nightstand. 

She looked at him suspiciously. "Is that so," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

He let out an amused sigh, her reaction being expected. "He's real sorry, Olive. He told me to tell ya."

"Ya talked to him?!" she exclaimed. "Why would you…"

He put his hands up in defense. "He came all the way here from Brooklyn just to ask me to give these to ya. Maybe the two of you'se should talk sometimes. Just maybe forgive eachudda."

Her eyes softened slightly. "Mush, it's my boithday. Gimme a lil peace," she said with a sigh. "Talkin bout Spot ain't gonna help me mood."

"Alright Olive," Mush nodded in understanding. He didn't really want her to talk to him anyway, and risk them getting back together. He shrugged the thought off. "I, uh, I made ya a card," he told her. He pulled it out of his back pocket and handed it to her. "Don't read it till I'se gone, ok?" he instructed her. 

She nodded. He left quickly, looking self-conscious. She sat down on her bed and opened the card, which was really just a hastily scribbled down letter.

__

Olive,

I can't remember what life was like without you around. I mean that in a good way. You were like a breath of fresh air around here, even when you was pretending to be a boy. Remember how you begged me to set you up with Spot? And I did? I hate myself for doing that, for two reasons. First, Spot ended up hurting you, and I never ever would want to see you hurt like that. Second, I liked you myself, all along. Olive, I hope this doesn't sound too corny, but I loved you from the moment that I saw you. Ok, so when you was pretending to be a boy I didn't love you, but I liked ya. I liked your personality and your spunk and your brains. That's why I think I've fallen for ya. You love life and I love you. I hope you could love me that way.

Happy Birthday,

Mush

P.S. Come to Tibby's.

Olivia smiled, pulling the letter to her chest. "_He loves me_," she whispered to herself. She was startled. When did Mush become the love of her life? Had she loved him all along? She'd known back when he came to her rescue after the Spot incident that Mush was her kindred spirit, her soul mate, whether they stayed just friends or not. It just seemed right to be with Mush. Finally, a boy liked her that wouldn't create a lot of drama in her life. 

* * * * *

Author's Note: Aww, isn't my Mushy sweet? Sorry, I had to make him write a mushy note, cuz his name is Mush. Maybe that's how he got the name? Anyhow, that's the kind of letter I'd like to get from a boy! _Sigh_…

Ok, on another note, there's been a request for a war scene at the party so, despite my inexperience in writing stuff like that, I'll try my very best! Hope it works haha. Thanks for reading!


	14. A Surprise

__

Chapter 14

A Surprise

In a few minutes Olivia was walking into Tibby's. She expected to see Mush at their usual booth waiting for her. When she looked, however, she saw someone there that she didn't expect. 

She walked over to the booth. "What are ya doin here, Spot?"

He looked up. "Olivia!" he smiled, standing up in a gentlemanly fashion. "Don't I get a hello, tanks for da flowahs?"

She sat down across from him. "Thanks for those," she said, nodding in appreciation. 

"Don't mention it," he smiled. There was a long pause between them, neither knowing what to say. "Say someptin, Liv," he urged.

Olivia decided it was time to break the silence and say what she'd wanted to for a long time. "Do ya know how much ya pissed me off, Spot? How much ya hoit me?" She looked at him, stony eyed. "I ain't forgotten how bad it hoit."

Spot's jaw dropped, bewildered by what he had just stirred up. He couldn't think of what to say to her, but a simple, "Yeah. Sorry bout dat."

"Why, Spot? Wasn't I always a good goilfriend to ya? Wasn't I always nice to ya friends, even the ones I didn't like?" she accused. 

"You was a great goilfriend," he replied, still shocked.

"You bettah give me someptin, Spot," she said, threateningly. "Gimme reasons, facts. Gimme someptin!"

He sighed loudly. "I can't tell ya nothin cuz I don't have nothin ta tell ya."

"What'a ya mean?" she asked sternly. 

"I mean I was drunk when dat happened, it shouldn't count. You'se still da only goil for me, Livy," he shrugged. 

She rolled her eyes. "Maybelle dump ya, Spot?"

He grinned. She had always been very perceptive. "Like a rock," he sighed affirmatively. 

She shook her head and chuckled. "When will ya learn?"

He shrugged. "Nevah, probably. So how bout it, Liv? Be me goil again?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Aftah that offah? Well I'd be crazy to pass it up, you ol' romantic you," she said sarcastically. "Whatta ya think, I'm stupid?"

He shook his head. "If dere's one ting ya ain't, it's stupid."

Olivia grinned. "Let's be friends, huh Spot?" she spat in her hand and offered it to him. 

Spot sighed. "For now," he said, and did the same. 

* * * * *

Author's Note: Ok, now Olivia has some sort of closure with Spot. Phew, that's a load off my mind, haha. Next up, the party. * crosses finger *


	15. The Best Surprise

Author's Note: Last chapter! Hope it lives up to…whatever! Just thought I'd warn you, though…it's slightly long.

* * * * * *

__

Chapter 15

The Best Surprise

Bill, the nice waiter who seemed to always be around someplace in Tibby's, walked up to Olivia and Spot. 

"Miss?" he asked her. 

"Bill!" she exclaimed. "Do you know where Mush is?" After all, he's the one she came to meet. 

He nodded. "Why yes, I'll get him for you. Would you wait back here while I fetch him?" he asked, leading her and Spot to the back room that was used for banquets and whatnot. 

Olivia and Spot looked at each other questioningly. They walked in and Bill turned on the light for them. He exited quickly, closing the door behind him.

"_Surprise_!!" all of the Newsies jumped up from behind tables and chairs. 

She gasped. "What the…" she started.

Jack walked up to her and gave her the biggest hug she'd ever received. "Happy Boithday!" he said, picking her up off the floor. Then he noticed Spot. As did Kid Blink. 

"Whatta _you_ doin heah?" Kid asked Spot. "Nobody invited ya!"

Spot threw up his hands defensively. "I ain't heah for no party, I jus wanted ta talk ta Olivia."

Jack shook his head. "Don't start anything, Blink. Not heah."

Blink waved him off. "Foist ya breaks Olivia's liddle heart, den ya steals my Maybelle from me, now ya try ta ruin Mush's chances wid Olivia, an dis party. Ya needs ta be stopped!" He waved his fist at him threateningly.

Olivia looked around the room, her eyes searching for Mush. He wasn't there. "Where's Mush?" she asked no one in particular. Her question went answered.

Spot looked at Kid with amusement. "Ya kiddin? Whatta ya gonna do, nag me ta death?" he asked. 

Kid was getting madder by the minute. "You wanna take dis outside?"

"Wid you an what army?" he retorted, still cool as a cucumber.

Olivia sighed. "Fellas, come on!"

Blink was about to say something, but Jack pushed himself between the two of them. "Stop it, stop it! You blockheads, why don'tcha stop an look around ya? Ya ruinin a party, heah."

"Jack's right," Racetrack finally piped in. "Dis party is for Olivia, an look at her. She's crying!"

Everyone in the room looked at Olivia, who was indeed sobbing away in the corner. When she noticed everyone's eyes on her, she wiped her face. Best actress in Manhattan, ya know. "Now that I have you'se all attention, anyone care to tell me where Mush is?"

Racetrack sighed. "Dis ain't right. Ain't right at all."

"It ain't how Mush wanted it, anyhow," Jack nodded in agreement.

"Whatta ya think we should do?" Race asked him.

"_Excuse me_!" Olivia exclaimed. "Anyone wanna explain what's goin on?"

"Yeah, I'se gonna explain it to Spot right now!" Kid Blink said, lunging towards Spot's throat. The two collapsed onto the floor in a vicious wrestling match at Olivia's feet. 

"_Boys_," she sighed, walking away from the brawl. "Now will someone…" she looked around. All of the Newsies stood around Blink and Spot, egging them on. "I don't believe this," she shook her head, looking at the cake on the table in front of her. It said "_Happy 17th To Our Favorite Newsgirl!_" She grabbed Racetrack by the arm, pulling his attention away from the altercation. She saw that he had a notepad and pencil in hand. "You ain't takin bets on this, are ya Racetrack?!" she exclaimed. 

Racetrack shrugged. "It's a livin," he said with a grin. 

She groaned. "Where the hell is Mush?"

"He shoulda been behind da door about five minutes ago, I dunno if he's still dere," he told her, looking preoccupied.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Thanks a bunch, Race."

Suddenly his eyes lit up. "I jus remembered!" he pulled a bouquet of red roses out of a box that was under the table. "They're from Mush. Read da note."

She pulled a small piece of paper out of the flowers and carefully placed the flowers down on the table. On it was written, _"Remember the card I gave ya? If you feel the same way about me, there's a surprise hiding for you behind the door_._ –Mush" _She smiled to herself. Not much of a surprise anymore, was it? She found herself pushing her way through the crowd that had gathered around Blink and Spot. Finally she made it through the door, which she could only open enough to let herself out. 

"Mush?" Olivia called quietly. She didn't see him anywhere. She peaked around the corner and saw Bill.

"Bill, do you know where Mush is now?" she asked him. 

He nodded. "Outside, but you didn't hear it from me."

She squinted at him. "Why not?"

Bill shrugged. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Oh…ok Bill," she said with a nod. Strange man. She walked to the front door of Tibby's and peering out saw Mush pacing back and forth. He looked worried. She opened the door quietly. "Quite a party going on in there."

"Olivia!" Mush looked surprised. 

She smiled and walked over to him. She held up the message that he had put in the roses. "Got your note," she grinned shyly. 

He sighed. "This ain't how it was s'posed to be. There ain't s'posed to be no fight goin on. It's all a mess!" he babbled nervously. "And why was you wit Spot?" Mush was discouraged and somewhat perplexed by everything that had gone so miserably wrong. 

"He wanted me to be his goil," she shrugged.

"His goil?!" he exclaimed. "You ain't gonna be his goil, for the love'a god! You'se s'posed to be mine!" He looked down sheepishly, his face turning a pretty shade of red. Had he really just said that? 

She smiled at him. "Ya wants me to be ya goil?"

Mush nodded slowly, not knowing what to say. 

Olivia knew that he was shy, and she'd have to take matters into her own hands. She tilted his chin up and looked into his eyes. "I think I loves ya, Mush." Before he could say anything, she did something that girls never did, at least not in public. She kissed him…boy did she kiss him! When they finally pulled apart, they became aware that they had an audience. The Newsies clapped and cheered. Jack shouted, "Atta boy, Mush!" and Racetrack shouted, "Atta goil, Olivia!" She grinned and looked at Mush, who looked sloshed. She giggled when she saw the look on his face. 

"So does this mean ya wanna be my goil?" Mush asked her seriously. 

Olivia smiled. "I think I am ya goil, Mush."

Jack smiled. "Now dat's what I likes ta heah!" he whispered to Racetrack, who nodded his approval. 

****

THE E…

__

Wait a minute!!

Beaucoups of Blues: _(looks around the room suspiciously)_ Um, who said that?

__

Me! The voice in your head!!

Beaucoups of Blues: _(sighs)_ Not you again, Voice…

__

Yes me again. Haven't you forgotten something in this so-called "story" of yours?

Beaucoups of Blues: _I…don't…think so?_

Come on, think about it knucklehead! You forgot to tie up a loose end. You know your English teacher would be appalled!

Beaucoups of Blues: _(thinks hard) _Oh, you mean the, uh…

__

Yes, the…

Beaucoups of Blues: Right. I'll get on that immediately. 

__

See that you do.

Beaucoups of Blues: Thanks, V-Dawg.

__

Don't mention it. See ya in therapy.

* * * * * *

And now, the loose end… 

So whatever happened to Blink and Spot?

The group walked back inside, Mush and Olivia hand-in-hand. When they opened the door to the party room, lo and behold! Not only had Spot and Blink stopped fighting, but they had also fallen asleep. And not just in any position. They were leaning against a wall, Blink's head was on Spot's shoulder, and they're arms were around each other. Their faces were red and bruised and eyes were already swelling, but they were smiling contentedly. If there were Kodak moments in 1899, this surely would have been one of them. Not wanting to disturb the boys, the rest of the Newsies partied quietly and saved two well-deserved pieces of cake. Would they ever have a funny story to tell people tomorrow!

__

(Ok, now it's)

****

THE END!

* * * * *

Author's Note: I sure hope this party scene turned out ok, actually it was the most fun chapter to write. It's not as big an event as I'd pictured it, but I hope it comes across well anyway. So that's the end of my story, it was tons o' fun to write! Now I'm going to start another one because I miss writing about the Newsies already. _Sigh_…

Now that this, my first Newsies fan fiction, is completed, I'd like to thank some people for their continued support…
    Sapphy: Thanks for reviewing right from the beginning. You're very kind to review for a brand new person on the site! I've been looking forward to your reviews all along, thanks again! You and Racetrack would be a perfect pair, by the way. 
    shinigami nanoda: Your reviews were so positive! Thanks so much, they made me so happy! I hope this last chapter was worth reading haha. Waiting for your review!!
Dreamer110: Thank you for reviewing when I asked silent readers to come out, hehe, it boosted my confidence quite a bit! I hope you get a chance to read and review the rest of the story, I'd love to hear from you!
    Puck: I sure would love to hear what you think about the rest of the story. I can't wait until I get to see your website all finished! It'll look great!
    DuncanAndTheSpork: Thanks for the review! I hope you read the rest of the story and let me hear what you think! I've tried hard to make Olivia less Mary-Sue, hope it worked. Thanks for the warning! Actually, pointers on how to make a character not be a Mary-Sue (or Gary Stu) would be well appreciated, and that goes for everyone! I'm somewhat new to this all, so I'm waaayyy open to suggestion.
    Beana: That was a wonderful compliment, thank you so much! I hope to hear your reviews for the remaining chapters, hopefully my future stories also? Thanks again!
__


End file.
